Kto jest największą divą?
Chris:'Witam was w kolejnym odcinku!Ostatnio zawodnicy mieli porąbane zadanie i tak,bardziej porąbąne od tych z poprzednich sezonów.Ale wracając:Dakota i Duncan popadli w ogromny konflikt,Dakota walnęła aż 3 osoby krzesłem po łbie i przy tym zabiła potwora z filmu(jeśli ktoś nie czytał poprzedniego to niech nie pyta)i dzięki temu,a wygrały pancerniki.Szakale pozbyły się Sierry.Kto dziś odpadnie?Czy Dakota i Duncan się pogodzą?I czy Dakota znów kogoś walnie krzesłem po łbie?Na te pytania prawdopodobnie dostaniecie odpowiedź w tym odcinku Totalnej Porażki na wspie Chrissi 3! Nagle telefon mu dzwoni '''Chris:'Halo?Tak to Chris.Co się stało?!Zarobiy na tym hajs?NIE?!Zrobiliśćie to bez mojej zgody?!ARGHH Rozłączył się.Łza mu poleciała z oka 'Chris:'Dlaczego płaczę?O czym romawialiśmy?Dowiecie się tego w tym odcinku na 100%,ale powiem na razie tyle:TE SHOW JEST ZAGROŻONE! Znów mu poleciała łza z oka W domku szakali Net i Dakota zrobiły sobie z chłopaków służących 'Net:'Duncan przynieść mi sok 'Duncan:'Tak jest,su*o -.- poszedł po niego,a dziewczyny się uśmiały 'Cody:'Przypomnicie mi czemu to robimy? Retrospekcja z poprzedniego odcinka 'Cody:'Ej dziewczyny może was ochraniać w wyzwaniu?W końcu to my jesteśmy tą lepszą płcią! '''Dakota:Żarty se robisz?!Przecież bez dziewczyn ten świat spadłby na psy! Duncan:'To może zakładzik:Jeśli dzięki którejś z was wygramy to my chłopaki będziemy wam służyć do czasu rozwiąnia drużyny,a jeśli dzięki jednemu z was to wy nam służycie,stoi? '''Wszczyscy:'STOI! Koniec retrospekcji 'Cody:'A no tak -.- 'Net:'I tak ma być!Największa diva tego programu zasługuje na takie luksusy! 'Dakota:'Masz racje!W końcu to ja jestem tą divą! 'Net:'Kpisz sobie?!Przecież to ja! 'Dakota:'Mamy jedno wyjśćie... 'Net i Dakota:'Konkurs na największą divę! 'Chłopcy:'O nie! '''Na zewnątrz Dakota:'Diva musi znać się na 3 rzeczach:Na modzie,na makijażu i... '''Dakota i Net:'Na rapie! <3 'Duncan:'Większej zbdury to nie słyszałem 'Cody:'2 ekstra laski które będą rapować?Spełnienie marzeń! :D facepalm Duncana 'Duncan:'I tak nie mam niec lepszego do robo... Dakota i Net były obrane jak prawdziwe raperki 'Duncan:'KIEDY ONE ZDĄŻYŁY SIĘ PRZEBRAĆ?! Nagle zjawiły się szakale 'Rock:'Co tu robicie? 'Dj:'Chris wołał na zadanie...O rap bitwa!Zostajemy! Facepalm Duncana 'Duncan(PZ):To na 200% zakończy się katastrofą -.-' Zaczęła grać muzyka 'Net:'Raz,Dwa,Trzy,to początek tej gry w którj Necia pokaże naszej blondi jak ma żyć!trzech chłopów na jednej,divie nie wypada,kwestia zaufania lub po prostu jesteś tępa mała!Ale przyznam szczerzę zapłakałam gdy obejrzałam,jak poznałaś rudego nekrofila! 'Dakota:'Hola,hola,mała!Ty się chyba pomyliłaś,albo może to rodzice zrobili z ciebie debila?Co za język?Młoda dama?Widać wieśniara,byłaś na wsi wychowana! 'Net:'Ty nie wzbudrzasz nic,oprócz śmiechu!Niby sławna,piękna,wzór dla całej reszty,spójrz na mnie i idź leczyć kopleksy! 'Dakota:'Na twoją mordę patrzę już "x" czasu i nie widzę nic,oprócz kwasu!Nie będę słuchała opinii dziewczyny która ma objawy schizofrenii!Pogadaj sobie lepiej ze świecznikiem,a swoje rymy zakryj ręcznikiem!Szczerze?Wolę być z nekrofilem niż dać się zamknąć i być zoofilem!Z taką twarzą nie zagrasz w jednej twarzy Greya!Więc zastanów się lepiej czy chcesz zadzierać z królewną rapu i tego programu! 'Net:'Ty tylko czekasz-raz Sam,raz Duncan!Stale żyjesz w bajce na czyjeść łasce!A ja teraz wrzucam na ciebie najtłustsze pancze! 'Dakota:'Cztery,pięć,szcześć,chyba powinnaś już z tej sceny zejśc.Albo poczekaj,zaraz zmiecę cię!Ja wciąż żyje w bajce,twoja sława padła,zresztą nigdy nie byłaś sławna! 'Net:'Dobrze że nie masz tylu co ja paparazzi wokół,bo widzać twój celuit bez retuszu będą w szoku!I ok,może trzeba przyznać że jestem wariatką,ale mój Amerykański sen jeszcze nie przeminął,ale twoje dni są już policzone,już nie jesteś divą!Więc nie udawaj już że masz tak ładne życie,więc lepiej na mnie spójrz ja wciąż jestem na szczycie,a ciebie może lubili przez jeden weekend? 'Dakota:'Nie ma takiej drugiej tu!Nie chcesz być moim wrogiem!Najważniejsza na scenie jestem ja!Zrobię shake,shake i poproblemie!Całe życie jak ze snu!Nie próbuj wejść mi w drogę!Najważniejsza na scenie jestem ja!Zrobię shake,shake i po problemie! 'Net:'Ej panna idealna,weź się już nie przechwalaj!Jesteś taka banalna że lepiej tzymaj się z dala! 'Dakota:'A ja powiem tak jak mi bajka kazała:Bierz swoją netową netdupe i netdalaj na swoje netzadupie!Widzisz lala,to nie ten level zaraz będziesz latć po niebieskim niebie! '''Duncan(PZ):Nie wiedziałem że te dwie idiotki umią coś innego niż wkurzanie ludzi! :O Emma(PZ):Coś mnie ominęło?Byłam zajęta czytaniem książki... Nagle zjawił się Chris Chris:'Ludzie!Co z wami nie tak!Wołałem was 10 minut temu!Odrazu powiem zasady wyzwania:Ten sezon ma małą oglądalność i producenci mają zamiar go usunąć,a wyspę Chrissi oddać jakiemuś biznesmenowi.Waszym zadaniem jest zniszczyć umowę na kupno wyspy dzięki czemu będziemy kontynouwać show!Jeśli się wam nie uda to,nie będzie pięniędzy,nie będzie programu,nie będzie nic!Więc wsiadamy do helikoptera i jedziemy do Nowego Yorku! '''Devin:'A czy sezon nie miał się rozgrywać tylko tu? 'Chris:'Miał.Ale nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego,a więc wsiadać!Dzisiaj jest impreza z powodu zakończenia programu,więc będziecie mieli łatwiej.WIĘC RUSZAĆ DUPSKA I WSIADAĆ BO WYKOPIE WAS NA ZBITY PYSK! Wszcyscy posłużnie weszli do heliktoptera W helikopterze tu wciąż trwała kłótnia między Net,a Dakotą 'Dakota:'No dawaj ty po****na s**o!Prędzej wywróce się w grobie niż powstanie film o tobie! 'Net:'Czyli będziesz miała jakieś dwa mięsiące życia,bo spójrz mnie,o takiej ślicznotce grzechem by nie było zrobić filmu,a jeszcze jak wygram ten program... 'Chris:'Dziewczyny! 'Dakota:'Prędzej pocałuje Duncana niż ty będziesz sławna ;) '''Duncan: -.- 'Net:'A ja prędzej zginę przez wypadek w helikopterze,niż ty będziesz:ładniejsza,mądrzejsza i sławniejsza ode mnie. 'Chris:'Czyli za chwilę... 'Wszczyscy:'Jak to?! 'Chris:'Helikopter się za chwilę...Emm,ujmę to tak:To nie będzie miękkie lądowanie! 'Dakota:'Co?! :O 'Net:'Jestem za piękna by umrzeć! :( 'Emma:'Nigdy nie skończe czytać tej książki! :( 'Cody:'To może przed śmiercią każdy powie swój największy sekret?Ja zacznę.Tak na prawdę nie jestem kujonem,uddaję tylko takiego mądrego by znaleźć jakoś dziewczyne :( 'Dakota:'Tak na pradę nie nawidzę różowego.Ubieram się tak by wzbódzić większe zainteresowanie :( 'Net:'Na prawdę uwielbiam Star Treka czy Star Wars oraz mam sztuczne piersi ;( 'Emma:'Nigdy nie chciałam być prawniczką,ale mama mnie zmusiła 'Duncan:'Nie jestem takim luzakiem,żyje w ciągłym stresie przez moją nadopiekunczą rodzinę :/ 'Dj:'Gdyby nie przyprawa do mamusi,to nie umiałbym gotować,bo tylko ona dodaję smaku moim potrawą 'Rock:'Wiem że ta moja fryzura jest okropna,a mam ją tylko po to by wyglądać bardziej rockowo :/ 'Lili:'Nigdy nie miałam prawdziwych rodziców którzyby mnie szczerze kochali ;( 'Max:'Wiem że nie umiem być złym,ale taki jestem by czuć się wyjątkowym :( 'Chris:'Za chwilę awaryjnie lądujemy! :O 'Wszczyscy:'AAAAA Wszczyscy zamknęli oczy by nie widzieć swojej śmierći,ale przez dłuższy moment nic się nie działo 'Wszczyscy:'My żyjemy!JU-HU 'Dakota:'Skoro żyjemy,to może będziemy udawać że nic się nie wydarzyło i nic nie wiemy na temat ych sekretów? 'Wszczyscy:'Zgoda! Nestor wyszedł... 'Nestor:'AAA! 'Wszczyscy:'Nestor?! Okazało się że samolot wylądował na wielkim wieżowcu jednak nie cały,ale kabina z ucestnikami znajdowała się 100 pięter nad ziemią,a uczestnicy nie mieli pod sobą gruntu.Nestor wisiał nad "przepaśćią"... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na wyspie Chrissi 3 - Odcinki